


Oreo Cookies

by HidingintheInkwell



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Sleep deprived Tony Stark, Tony Stark Needs Sleep, sleepy ramblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:49:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24650347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HidingintheInkwell/pseuds/HidingintheInkwell
Summary: A sleep-deprived Tony comes to a realization about him and his boyfriends
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 5
Kudos: 175





	Oreo Cookies

Steve was awake the second he heard the door click open, but he held still and listened. He could feel Bucky’s breathing even and heavy behind him, and felt a shallow wave of appreciation that neither the war nor the Soldier had taken away his friend’s ability to sleep through a natural disaster. As he listened past the heavy breaths of the brunet, he allowed himself to relax as the door clicked shut just as quietly and the familiar shuffle of bare feet made their way towards the bed. He knew someone would likely complain about the sneakers and oil-stained jeans left behind in the communal elevator, but it was an old complaint worn smooth with use, and he’d take hearing it again if it meant Tony had been coaxed up from the lab and into a real bed for the first time in a week. 

There was a soft thump before the foot of the bed was dipping and something large was pawing at the blankets like an irritated housecat. Muffling a snort, Steve turned to pull the blankets down and let Tony slip beneath them. The genius hummed in appreciation, wiggling to get comfortable before patting Steve on the chest. “Good cookie,” he mumbled, blue light of the arc highlighting a sleepy smile and making the bags under his eyes look like bruises. “What did you just call me?” Steve asked, brows making for his hairline. Tony had a lot of nicknames for him. He had a lot of nicknames for everyone, but to Steve’s knowledge, ‘Cookie’ wasn’t one of them. “Mmm, Cookie.” Tony replied. “See, I came to the realization on the way up here that I am one third of an oreo cookie. You’re the cream because you’re blond and sweet and everyone loves you, and me and tall, dark, and moody are the chocolate cookies on either side. A mostly American oreo cookie.”

Steve was too busy staring at Tony like he’d lost his mind when Bucky snorted and sat up, staring down at their less-than-lucid boyfriend. “One problem with that, Dollface. You’re usually the one in the middle. Can’t have a creamy Steve center if you’re the one in his place.” Tony frowned at the information and Steve shot a look up at Bucky to see the larger brunet smiling fondly, looking much more awake than he had any right to. It took Tony so long to respond that Steve almost thought he’d fallen asleep. 

“Then not an oreo then. Like a mixed up oreo where one side is the golden and the cream is the chocolate cream. Or more like a REOO. We’re a REOO cookie.” 

The room was silent as both soldiers started to doubt the title of ‘genius’. “Tony,” Steve started, “do we want to know what a REOO is?” Tony yawned wide, eyes drooping. “You know, a REOO. Like an Oreo is cookie, cream, cookie. So a REOO would be the cream and then two cookies. If we threw Thor in the mix then we’d be a REOREO, but he’s really loud and Jane is scary so I think we should just stick with the REOO.” Both soldiers stared at each other, fighting back the urge to laugh. It wouldn’t be fair in Tony’s current state to laugh because he wouldn’t understand why, so they made a silent agreement to bring it up again when their boyfriend had coffee and a proper eight hours of sleep in him. “Okay, Tony, we’ll stick with being a REOO,” Steve said, only to find his words falling on deaf ears. The shorter brunet was fast asleep, mouth slightly open like he’d been about to say something else when his body had shut down. Smiling fondly, Steve placed a kiss against his temple and laid back down, Bucky following suit; back asleep before his head hit the pillow. 

Looking over his boyfriends’ sleeping forms once more, Steve closed his eyes and let the sound of their combined breaths lull him to sleep, happy to have the other two thirds of his own oreo cookie with him again. 

  
  


~END~

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it! Sleep deprived Tony is my favorite thing, especially when he has a couple Super Soldier Teddy Bears to keep an eye on him!   
> Kudos and Comments are always loved!  
> \--HidingintheInkwell


End file.
